Latin name of genus and species of plant claimed: Lantana camara. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balucyellxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balucyellxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during 1999, at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Lantana cultivars with a well-branched, compact habit, continuous flowering and dark green foliage.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balucyellxe2x80x99 was the commercially available Lantana variety xe2x80x98Simon Redxe2x80x99 (not patented), characterized by its red flowers and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balucyellxe2x80x99 was the commercially available Lantana variety xe2x80x98Pink Capricexe2x80x99 (not patented), which exhibits an upright habit and pink/yellow flowers. xe2x80x98Balucyellxe2x80x99 was selected in May 2000 as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the above stated cross and was initially designated xe2x80x9842-3xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. was carried out by the use of terminal stem cuttings has demonstrated that the new Lantana reproduces true to type with the characteristics as herein described are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
It was found that the cultivar of the present invention:
(a) exhibits yellow flowers,
(b) forms dark green foliage, and
(c) exhibits an upright mounded growth habit.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be compared to the commercially available Lantana variety, Patriot xe2x80x98Sunbeamxe2x80x99 (not patented) and to its male parent, xe2x80x98Pink Capricexe2x80x99. In side-by-side comparison, plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of xe2x80x98Sunbeamxe2x80x99. It is found that the new cultivar is taller and narrower, has larger leaves and more flowers per inflorescence than xe2x80x98Sunbeamxe2x80x99. When compared to xe2x80x98Pink Capricexe2x80x99, it is found that the new cultivar has a more compact habit, slightly larger leaves and flowers of a lighter yellow color.